SILENCIO
by Aabla
Summary: Que pasa cuando todo se acaba y solo tienes un último deseo antes de marcharte, antes de que todo acabe. KagomeXInuyasha. La última parte, el final y con lemon, espero su aprovacion chao
1. PoV Kagome

Silencio, solo escucho el silencio a mi alrededor.

Dolor, un dolor que recorre mi cuerpo que se amortigua con el contacto con el frió suelo.

Puedo notar el frescor de la hierba que traspasa mi ropa y una suave brisa que hace llegar a mi el olor a flores.

Abro mis ojos, me cuesta enfocar, solo veo el cielo azul, un azul tan claro que hace que todo sea tranquilo, pero se que eso no es verdad, se que no hay tranquilidad a mi alrededor.

Puedo escuchar un murmullo de voces y llantos. Esos llantos son para mi. Ellos saben lo que pasa, saben que nunca más volverán a verme, saben que después de esto nada va a ser igual, todo cambiara… todo cambiara para bien, ya dejaré de sufrir, ya dejará de latir mi corazón por ti…Inuyasha.

Noto como algo me eleva del suelo frío de donde estoy, noto como alguien me abraza con infinita ternura. Es tan calido este abrazo que nunca quería separarme de él, me siento tan segura y protegida en estos brazos. Cierro los ojos e inspiro… puedo percibir ese olor a tierra humeda tan característico de ti…Inuyasha. Eres tú, me estas abrazando mi querido Hanyou.

Otra punzada de dolor recorre mi cuerpo, no recuerdo bien, solo se que estábamos peleando contra ese maldito Naraku. Recuerdo que estábamos luchando y que le habíamos vencido pero antes de desaparecer veo acercarse una extensión de el hacía mí y luego…luego… todo es oscuro, no recuerdo, solo siento un dolor en mi estomago.

Abro mis ojos y noto como te separas de ese abrazo para mirarme con esos ojos que atraviesan el alma. Tus ojos son lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, pero noto en ellos tristeza, noto que se cristalizan y veo que de ellos caen lágrimas que surcan por tu rostro.

Con mis pocas fuerzas alzo mi brazo y acarició tu rostro para secarte estas lágrimas. No me gusta verte triste, nunca me ha gustado tu tristeza y menos si te la causo yo. No llores por favor, me duele mucho que estés así por mi. Acarició tu mejilla aun humedecida y tu con infinita ternura agarras mi mano trasladándola a tus labios brindándole un tierno beso. Oh Kami! Cuanto desearía probar esos hermosos labios, como me gustaría probarlos por última vez.

No puedo escuchar a mi alrededor, solo me puedo concentrar en ti, en tus ojos, de los cuales no paran de salir lágrimas. Por favor no llores más. Solo escucho tu respirar agitado a causa del llanto y yo sin remedio también empiezo a llorar. Veo como separas tu mano de la mía y la acercas a mi cara para limpiar mi rostro de lágrimas, mientras que yo aún mantengo mi mano rozando tus labios.

- Inuyasha…- me cuesta tanto hablar, pero no me quiero despedir de ti sin que antes sepas toda la verdad.

- Sí…dime… Kagome – es lo que me contestas entrecortadamente. Solo puedo mirar fijamente a tus ojos y veo en ellos un gran dolor.

- No llores por favor, solo quiero que sepas que he sido muy feliz estando junto a vosotros y más estando junto a ti…- nunca he sabido lo que me costaba hablar, este dolor empieza otra vez y noto que se va extendiendo por mi cuerpo. Solo se que debo seguir, no puedo marcharme sin antes despedirme de ti.

- No hables por favor, no te esfuerces… tu… te pondrás bien… solo es un rasguño…por favor… no sigas – noto miedo en tus ojos, creo que lo dices más para ti que para mi, sabes que no es verdad, que mi hora a llegado y que pronto ya no estaré contigo. Intento consolarte con mi mano acariciándote. No se como aún tengo fuerzas para sostenerla.

- No… sabes que no es verdad… solo quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, que este donde este siempre te recordare – dejo de acariciar tu rostro, el dolor es tan grande que ya no puedo sostener más mi brazo, el cual cae pero noto como tu lo coges y lo vuelves a acercar a tus labios besándolo con infinita ternura.

- No me dejes…por favor…no te despidas…yo…no podría…- me lo vas diciendo mientras vas dejando pequeños besos por mi mano. Noto como vuelven a salir más lágrimas por esos hermosos ojos. Oh Kami! como me hubiese gustado tenerte así por siempre solo para mí, pero se que aún esta ella, se que aún a pesar de su definitiva despedida aún sigue dentro de tu corazón y en él no hay ni un huequecito para mi.

Noto como me cuesta cada vez más respirar y mantener la vista fija en ti. Noto como el dolor cada vez más va desapareciendo para dejar paso a la tranquilidad, me noto mejor aunque no puedo moverme, me encuentro mejor, se que se esta acercando la hora de la despedida, noto como mi corazón va más lento.

- Inuyasha… no pasa nada…aun puedes ser feliz, aun puedes serlo con al esfera. Pidele que devuelva a la vida a Kikyo. Te mereces ser feliz con ella, sabes que todo fue una trampa de Naraku y aún podeis continuar donde lo dejasteis. – noto como me aprietas la mano pero no puedo ver tus ojos, mis ojos estan empañados de lágrimas que se van deslizando – solo te pido que la hagas tan feliz como me lo has hecho a mi…solo te pido eso… te pido que… seas feliz.

- Kagome…- escucho tristeza en tu voz, supongo que por perder a una amiga, pero me gustaria tanto que fuera por amor, me gustaria tanto que fuera así. Pero se que eso no es verdad, se que ella ocupa tu corazón aún no estando en este mundo. Supongo que nunca hubo una Kagome y un Inuyasha, supongo que todo fue una ilusión mia.

- Escuchame Inuyasha…yo antes de que todo termine…yo solo quiero pedirte solo una cosa…solo un último recuerdo.- noto como el final esta cerca, noto como me abrazas con fuerza y escucho tus sollozos.

- Pideme lo que…quiera…Kagome – escucho sollozos mientras me lo dices. Puedo enfocar mejor mi vista y veo que has dejado de llorar y que me miras con infinita ternura que se podría confundir con amor… que ironia…estoy desvariando…amor por mi…no eso no…nunca será posible.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan en mi garganta decido a pedirte mi soñado deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Inuyasha…yo solo quiero…solo quiero…que me beses…por favor.- por fin te lo digo y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan te doy una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta.

Noto como te vas acercando cada vez más tu rostro al mio acortando la distancia que nos separa. Veo como cierras los ojos, pero yo aún los mantengo entreabiertos, por nada me perderia tu rostro en este momento. Y noto como tus labios se unen a los míos en un dulce beso, tan tierno que provocas una inmensa felicidad en mi. Si supieras cuanto espere este momento, cuanto espere una muestra de amor por tu parte. Disfruto de este momento que parece que nunca termina, no quiero que te separes, no quiero que me dejes sin tu calor.

Poco a poco te separas de mi y veo que me muestras esa dulce sonrisa cargada con un poco de pena. No quiero que estes triste, solo te agradezco este último deseo por parte de esta moribunda, de esta carga para ti, solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias…muchas gracias…- noto como me abrazas entre tus brazos y escucho más sollozos por tu parte. Poco a poco noto como mi respiración se acorta, mi corazón va más deprisa de lo normal, seguro por tu beso, y noto como mis ojos se hacen cada vez más pesados. No quiero irme sin antes decirtelos, no quiero marcharme sin decirtelo.

- Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…no te vayas…no me dejes…no me dejes…mi amor…no me abandones.

- Eres tan dulce Inuyasha…Inuyasha…yo…yo te…amo…te amo Inuyasha.- no tengo más fuerzas, solo noto como algo humedo cae a mi cara. Si puedo saber que es una lágrima tuya, puedo notar que me estas llorando. Cierro mis ojos y sin quererlo se deslizan de ellos lágrimas. Me relajo, todo es oscuro, todo es tranquilo, no hay dolor, no hay dolor, ya no más dolor…

- Kagome…yo también…yo también te amo!TE AMO KAGOME!.- Abro mis ojos para mirarte y te veo, te veo y veo que es verdad. Porque ahora, porque, porque. Solo te puedo soreir y cerrar mis ojos, ya no tengo más fuerzas pero tengo tu amor, eso que siempre he añorado. Y antes de marcharme noto como tus labios vuelven a atrapar los mio en un infinito beso de amor.

- Gracias…gracias…Inu…yasha.

- TE AMARE SIEMPRE KAGOME! SIEMPRE TE AMARE.


	2. PoV Inuyasha

Bueno aclara no iba ha hacer conti, pero mi hermanita me ha estado dando la brasa para que la continue y bueno tambien por los poquitos mensajes decidi hacer la coni.

Aclara los personajes no me perteneces son de la gran rumiko.

Aclarado aqui les dejo la conti. Este capitulo se basa en los pensamientos de Inuyasha, el otro supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que eran los pensamientos de Kagome, pues bueno aqui se lo dejo.

El silencio, solo puedo escuchar ese silencio. Como tubo que llegar a ser todo así. Te veo caer sobre la hierba.

Todo fue tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. No pude llegar a tiempo, solo pude ver como ese maldito de Naraku te atacaba, no pude llegar a protegerte como te había prometido, te deje sola como tantas veces. Ahora solo te veo caer sobre la hierba.

Te veo tan palida. En ese momento escucho unos llantos, son nuestros compañeros. Te veo y miro tu rostro, aun tienes los ojos abiertos mirando a algun punto del cielo, lo que daría por saber lo que piensas, supongo que ya sabes que es tu fin, pero no puedo admitirlo, no quiero, no quiero creer que te puedo perder. No me importa nada, solo quiero que estes conmigo como una vez me prometiste.

Me acerco a ti, aún no puedo creer que te pueda perder, no quiero pensar eso, solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y así poder calmar tu dolor. No me importa que me vean, ya no me importa nada, solamente me importas tu.

Te abrazo como si nunca quisiera separarme de ti, en cierto modo nunca lo quise, nunca quise perderte, nunca quise que te marcharas, quería ver esa sonrisa cada mañana al despertarme, quería escuchar tu voz y tu risa que hacían el día más alegre, y tu aroma, no quiero perder ese aroma que me vuelve loco. Pero se que te estoy perdiendo lo puedo notar, puedo notar como te envuelve un aroma a muerte y se va perdiendo tu esencia. No quiero, no quiero que se vaya ese aroma, porfavor no te vayas.

Me separo un poco para poder mirarte, ya no me importa que me miren, sí estoy llorando, lloro por tí, por temor a perderte. Ya nada en este mundo tiene sentido si tu no estas. No se como lo hiciste pero te clavaste bien dentro de mi y de los demás. Nunca lo admiti pero siempre fue así, te metiste muy dentro de mi corazón haciendote un huequecito cada día que pasabas a mi lado.

Noto como me acaricias con tu mano. Oh Kami! Nunca supe como podías tener tanta fuerza, nunca supe de donde sacabas tal fortaleza en ese pequeño cuerpo de mujer. No quiero que termine este contacto. Beso tu mano quiero estar así por siempre, quiero tenerte junto a mi. Más lágrimas caen, no puedo evitarlo, tu has echo que este orgulloso Hanyou este aqui arrodillado junto a ti llorandote, tu, una simple humana.

Te veo llorar, Kami nunca me gusto verte triste, nunca quise causarte dolor, pero aun así te lo hice. Te acarició, quiero saber que es tocar tu piel, mientras tu aun sostienes tu mano acariciando mis labios. Kami si supieras cuantas veces desee poder probar los tuyos otra vez.

_Inuyasha- _te escucho susurrar mi nombre. Cuantas veces lo habras dicho y cada vez que lo pronuncias me suena mejor. Solo quiero volver a escucharlo cada día de mi vida junto a ti.

_Sí...dime...Kagome- _tu nombre, cuantas veces me gustaria pronunciartelo en la mañana para despertarte junto a mi, pero eso ya no podrá ser. Te noto cada vez más lejos de mi y eso es lo que más me duele.

_No llores porfavor, solo quiero que sepas que he sido muy feliz estando junto a vosotros y más estando junto a ti...-_como podías ser feliz conmigo? como? si te trataba tan mal. Me enfadaba por cualquier tonteria y te propinaba insultos, como podías ser feliz?

_No hables por favor, no te esfuerces...tu...te pondrás bien...solo es un rasguño...por favor...no sigas- _ni yo mismo me creo lo que digo e incluso puedo ver que nisiquiera tu te lo crees, sabes que lo digo más para mi que para tí, pero es lo que siento junto a tu mano aún acariciando mi rostro, no quisiera que nunca se acabara ese contacta tan calido.

_No...sabes que no es verdad...solo quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, que este donde este siempre te recordare- _Kagome no me hagas esto, no te despidas, no puedo, sabes que no sirvo para esto, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado no quiero de dejar de sentir tu calor. Pero veo que el dolor te invade, noto como tu mano pierde la poca fuerza que aún la sostenia, pero no quiero perderte aún, deseo sentir tu piel junto a mis labios, sentir ese calor tan natural de tu cuerpo.

Solo puedo besar tu mano y noto como más lágrimas caen, no se cuanto he llorado pero te aseguro que esta a sido la primera vez que he llorado tanto. Noto que me miras con ternura. Esos ojos, esos ojos que nunca me canse de mirarlos, tan llenos de vida y que ahora se van apagando. Te estas alejando Kagome, te estas marchando.

_Inuyasha...no pasa nada...aún puedes ser feliz, aún puedes serlo con la esfera. Pidelé que devuelva a la vida a Kikyo. Te mereces ser feliz con ella, sabes que todo fue una trampa de Naraku y aún podeis continuar donde lo dejasteis... solo te pido que la hagas tan feliz como me lo has hecho a mi...solo te pido que...seas feliz.- _nisiquiera me acordaba. Te crees que mi felicidad es con ella, pero ella murió hace tiempo, nuestro tiempo murió cuando fui sellado por ella y revivi cuando tu volviste a devolverme la vida. Ya no había más Kikyo, ya nunca lo hubo mientras tu estuviste junto a mi, solo me deje cegar por la promesa que le hice y veo que page muy caro mi equivocación.

Me pides que sea feliz, nunca lo seria si tu no estas junto a mi, nunca podría serlo si tu no estuvieras junto a mi recordandome lo idiota y torpe que llego a ser. Nunca llegaría a ser feliz si no me encontrara con tu mirada. Sujeto tu mano con fuerza, no quiro perderte, no quiero perder tu calor. Solo puedo pronunciar tu nombre '_Kagome'_.

_Escuchame Inuyasha...yo antes de que todo termine...yo solo quiero pedirte solo una cosa...solo un último recuerdo.- _sabes que nunca pude negarme a nada, sabes que te daría mi propía alma para que te salvaras.

_Pideme lo que..._quieras_...Kagome- _Te miró, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder tu aroma. Kami cada vez te rodea más la muerte y yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo quiero tenerte junto a mi por siempre.

_Inuyasha...yo solo quiero...solo quiero...que me beses...por favor - _solo un beso, que poca cosa pides, yo te daría miles de besos, te besaría hasta quedarme sin aliento y así lo hago. Kami me hacerco a tí y cierro mis ojos para poder sentir mejor tus labios junto a los míos. No quiero despertar de este dulce nectar que emanan de tus labios, no quiero perderlo, quiero saborearlos cada día.

Poco a poco me separo de ti, aun quiero mirarte por última vez, noto que cada vez esta más cerca el final, noto como tu cuerpo se pone más palido y como tus mejillas van perdiendo ese color rosado que tanto me gusta.

_Gracias...muchas gracias...-_solo puedo abrazarte, te me vas, te estas hiendo, solo puedo llorar otra vez, solo puedo notar tu respirar lento, tu corazón desvocado y tus ojos cerrarse. No no quiero perderte Kagome, no quiero que te marches sin antes saber toda la verdad, no quiero guardarme más este pesar.

_Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...no te vayas...no me dejes...no me dejes...mi amor...no me abandones.-_te pierdo, noto que te pierdo y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Veo que te marchas de mi vida dejandome solo. Solo quiero tenerte junto a mi, solo quiero probar cada día esos labios, deseo poder verte junto a mi en cada amanecer y ser tu lo último que vea cada noche. Deseo que tu seas mi mujer, mi compañera, mi hembra, la madre de mis cachorros...

_Eres tan dulce Inuyasha...Inuyasha...yo...yo te...amo...te amo Inuyasha.- _no no me digas eso como último suspiro, quiero ver tu sonrisa, quiero verte feliz, yo tambien te quiero, no mejor dicho yo te amo Kagome y ahora me doy cuenta. Es cuando te pierdo cuando me doy cuenta que siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón o incluso con toda mi alma. Veo como cierras tus ojos completamente y como lloras, no no quiero que te marches triste, quiero que te marches alegre, quiero que sepas toda la verdad.

_Kagome...yo también...yo tambien te amo! TE AMO KAGOME!.- _Veo que me has escuchado, noto como abres tus ojos y me miras con infinita ternura. Me sonries y veo como vuelves a cerrar los ojos no sin antes poder besarte por última vez, poder notar tu calor junto al mio.

Solo escucho junto a tus labios tu último suspirar, un gracias seguido de mi nombre. Noto tu cuerpo caer pesado en mis brazos, ya no noto más vida, noto como me has dejado solo, como te has marchado y yo solo puedo gritar mi amor por ti. Solo puedo decir lo mucho que te amo al viento el cual con una suave brisa se llevan mis últimas palabras a tu pobre alma.

No llorare más Kagome, ya todo termino, ya solo quiero hacer una última cosas, ahora ya se que debo hacer, ahora ya lo veo claro...

continuara...

Bueno espero que les guste, admito opiniones o mejoras para el fic y también pues como quereis que lo continue, solo les pido que dejen algún mensajito. Chao


	3. ¿un final feliz?

**Hola perdón el retraso, tuve que esperar a que leyera el fic mi hermanita que es la que me da los vistos buenos o malos, y bueno también porque estaba haciendo otra historia que quiero publicar dentro de poco de Inu y Kagome.**

**Bueno al final la musa llego y solo decirles que espero que disfruten de la conti y espero que aunque sean poquitos los rewews les guste. **

**Aclaración: los personajes no son mios (más quisiera que fueran míos Inuyasha, Koga, Seshomaru y Miroku) son de la gran RUMIKO, yo solo me invento historias descabelladas con ellos.**

* * *

El viento soplaba sobre la espesura de aquel claro en el bosque. En el se podían ver la figura de 5 personas que acababan de combatir y ganar a la criatura más despreciable en ese mundo. Todo debería ser alegría y jubilo para los 5 compañeros, exceptuando que uno del grupo yacía muerto en brazos de un Hanyou.

Era una chica de cabellos negros como el azabache, de piel blanca y de rostro angelical, con la cual cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado cuando estaba en vida podía percibir la gran tranquilidad y amor que podía llegar a procesar con su simple presencia. Y este último detalle lo sabía muy bien todo el grupo que estaba contemplando aquella escena.

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos y por último un grito apagado al cielo por parte del Hanyou. Todo se volvió silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Sólo estaba el medio demonio abrazado al cuerpo inerte de la joven chica. Solo había una sensación de pesar en el ambiente. Sin más el Hanyou se levanto con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos y se dirigió donde estaban sus tres compañeros: un monje pervertido, una exterminadora y un pequeño demonio zorro.

Los tres se quedaron mirando primero a la chica que traía en sus brazos, pero luego dirigieron sus miradas al rostro del Hanyou. Se podía ver aún rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas y en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar un dolor inmenso que opacaban los lindos ojos ambarinos del chico.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el Hanyou pasó a través de ellos y se marcho con el cuerpo de la chica en dirección a través del bosque. No lo siguieron, solo se quedaron mirando por donde se había marchado y como de nuevo la tristeza los invadía ocasionando otra vez el sollozo por la perdida de una gran amiga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A través del bosque se veía saltar una figura rojo que portaba un cuerpo en sus brazos. Sin más, esta figura se paró frente a un árbol de grandes raíces. Sí, era el árbol en el cual había estado sellado durante 50 años y que gracias a una chiquilla había sido liberado de él. Una chiquilla que se había transformado en mujer delante suyo sin darse cuenta y que ahora yacía muerta entre sus brazos.

El Hanyou no comprendía bien porque había llegado hasta allí con la chica, el solo quería salir corriendo de las miradas tristes de sus compañeros, quería alejarse de esa tristeza para poder estar con Kagome. Pero Inuyasha sabía que eso ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para volver a ver a la chica sonreírle o simplemente escucharle decir OSUWARI, con lo cual demostraba que estaba lo suficientemente viva para enfadarse con él.

Y volvía a estar allí frente aquel árbol que era la vida y la muerte para él. Sin más salto hasta una rama del árbol aún con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Se recostó en el tronco aún sosteniéndola allí y se quedó abrazado a ella llorando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres miembros restantes del grupo se dirigieron dirección a la aldea de la abuela Kaede para comunicarle todo lo sucedido. Ninguno quiso hablar durante el camino, más cuando llegaron donde Kaede esta los estaba esperando en la puerta de la cabaña. La mujer se les quedo mirando y viendo las caras apenadas de los 3 dedujo que nada bueno había pasado y más cuando pudo comprobar que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome estaban junto a ellos.

Kaede entro con todos ellos a la cabaña y allí entre la fogata los 3 compañeros le contaron a la sacerdotisa todo lo ocurrido, viendo como esta derramaba unas lágrimas mientras contaban los sucedido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel árbol abrazado a Kagome, solo se había dado cuenta que ya la luna se posaba sobre el cielo estrellado de la noche. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había pasado horas abrazado al cuerpo de ella implorando que por causa de algún milagro ella se despertara.

Estaba allí aún abrazado a ella mirando el paisaje como muchas otras veces, solo que ahora ya estaba completamente solo. Se separo un poco del abrazo de la joven y fijo su mirada en ella.

_Kagome si supieras lo mucho que me faltas. Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado y no has podido. Me siento solo, no quiero estar sin ti, solo quiero estar donde tu estés…pero se que no querías que te siguiera, se que quieres que viva, siempre me lo dijiste, siempre quisiste que pudiera disfrutar de la vida como tu muchas veces me lo enseñabas._

Hubo un silenció en las palabras del medio demonio, el cual dirigió su mirada hacía las estrellas que adornaban el cielo negro.

_Supongo que tu alma se habrá reunido allí arriba con la de ella…nunca supe bien pero aunque dijeran que tu erras la reencarnación de Kikyo con el tiempo vi que no era cierto…tu poseías tu propia alma y era muy diferente a la de ella…solo me arrepiento de haberte confundido con ella y del dolor que te provocaba eso._

Luego bajo del árbol aún con ella en sus brazos y se acerco al tronco recostándose en el suelo y en el árbol. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la chica.

_Kagome…porque no abres los ojos…quiero ver tus ojos.- _dijo el hanyou entrecortadamente por el llanto- _yo solo deseo…yo deseo…- _mientras pronunciaba estas palabras iba dando pequeños besos en el rostro de la joven, primero por su frente, luego por su respingona nariz deslizándose hasta su mejilla.- _solo deseo…-_ ya se encontraba rozando sus labios con los de ella, aún sin llegar a tocarlos.- _solo deseo tenerte siempre conmigo… porque te amo más que ha nadie en este mundo.- _con estas últimas palabras junto sus labio con los de la chica esperando encontrar el calor que antes le dieron.

Un destello de luz surgió de la mano del Hanyou, aunque él aún estaba concentrado en intentar encontrar el calor de los labio de Kagome. Sin más Inuyasha noto un quemazón en su mano y aparto su rostro del de Kagome para poder contemplar como la esfera que aún mantenía agarrado en su mano salía de esta y se introducía en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Solo noto como el cuerpo de la chica levitaba enfrente suyo y como una fuerte luz violeta surgía del cuerpo de ella para iluminar todo a su alrededor. Solo pudo taparse los ojos y esperar que el destello que le había dañado se apagara para poder buscar a Kagome.

Cuando abrió los ojos solo vio como todo volvía a estar tranquilo y como el cuerpo de Kagome yacía sobre el suelo. Se acercó a él, lo cogió entre sus brazos y para su asombro noto como el cuerpo de ella se movía con lentas respiraciones. Sin aún creerlo acerco su oreja al pecho de la chica y pudo confirmar que, efectivamente, el corazón de Kagome latía.

_Oh Kami! Gracias…gracias…gracias.-_ mientras decía esto el mediodemio besaba con desenfreno el rostro de la joven.

El chico pudo ver como los ojos antes cerrados le revelaban aquella mirada de color café que tanto le gustaban y como de los labios de la chica se escucho un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar.- _Yo también te amo Inuyasha._

Sin nada más que decir Inuyasha atrapo los labios de Kagome para besarla apasionadamente, sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros que habían acudido a aquella explosión que habían contemplado.

Dejándolos con aquel beso los compañeros se marcharon. Cuando el hanyou finalizo el beso, se quedo a escasos centrimetos de la boca de Kagome. El chico no sabía que había pasado pero estaba inmensamente feliz por el regalo que le habían mandado desde el cielo.

_Gracias Kagome por volver a mi…-_ Dijo Inuyasha a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella.

_Gracias a ti por quererme.-_ Sin nada más que decir la joven acorto los pocos centímetros de separación entre sus labios para fundirse en otro apasionado beso.

Y así entre besos y "te amos" la pareja permaneció abrazada junto al árbol que los había unido para la eternidad.

* * *

**¿fin?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la conti, no si hacer otra conti, bueno eso depende de los mensajitos que reciba y si la musa me llega a inspirar. Bueno si no quieren pues nos veremos en otro de mis fics que estoy componiendo. Chao y muchos besos para los que me lean.**


	4. mi vida junto a tí

**Bueno como prometí, aquí les dejo el final, como prometi acabo todo lo que empiezo y espero que no se alarmen pero al final decidi hacer la parte LEMON, asi que los delicados no lo lean. chao

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO**

Ya había pasado un año, un año desde que se termino la pelea entre Naraku y el fin de la búsqueda de la esfera.

Todo era como debería haber sido, Sango y Miroku se casaron al final, después de tanto ir y venir del monje. Shippo y ellos decidieron quedarse donde el poblado de Kaede para así estar todos juntos como los viejos tiempos.

A veces venían vecinos de los poblados de alrededor a pedir ayuda a los antiguos protectores de la esfera. Su leyenda se había extendido por todo el territorio y muchas veces tenían que ir a derrotar algún espíritu maligno o algún demonio que interrumpía la paz de aquellos aldeanos.

Todo sería perfecto en ese día de sol si no se viese interrumpido por el grito de un medio demonio.

- _¡¡¡KAGOME!!!_

Con ese grito todos los habitantes de la aldea se pusieron alerta, en especial, Shippo, Miroku y Sango. Sin casi tiempo para huir ya se encontraban en frente suyo el medio demonio.

- ¡_Kami esta furioso!_- exclamó Shippo poniéndose detrás de Sango.

- ¡_Uf! Sólo espera cuando se entero de lo de la señorita Kagome_- suspiró Miroku.

-_ ¡¡¿Qué pasa con Kagome¡¡¿Dónde está?!! Os dije que no la dejarais sola._

-_ Bueno, Inuyasha, no te pongas así_- contestó Moriku-._ La señorita Kagome esta bien. No hace falta que te preocupes._

-_ ¡Tsk¿Cómo que esta bien¿Dónde está?_

-_ Esto… Inuyasha_- dijo dudosa Sango-._ Ella esta bien…por qué…bueno…_- tartamudeo ella.

-_ ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ DONDE ESTA!_- gritó Inuyasha. En un momento empezó a oler a su alrededor para encontrar el aroma de Kagome y descubrió otro olor, que lo reconoció al momento.

- _Grrrrrr…Esta con Kouga¿no?_- le preguntó a todo con cara de enfadado.

Antes de poder decirle algo alguno de los presente, salio en busca del lobo y de Kagome.

-_ Sólo espero que todo salga bien_- dijo en un suspiro Miroku, el cual fue seguido por otros dos suspiros de Shippo y Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerca de la aldea, al lado del río, se veían sentados en la orilla, una pareja hablando animadamente. Sólo se podía escuchar las risas y la alegría que los inundaba.

- _Sólo espero que seamos felices, Kagome._- dijo Kouga abrazando a la chica.

-_ Yo también Kouga. Me alegro de haber dejado todo en claro, ahora solo falta hablar con Inuyasha._

- _¿Crees que lo entenderá ese chucho?_- preguntó aún dudoso.

- _¡Claro que sí! Ya veras como todo estará bien_- comentó toda llena de alegría y abrazándolo más fuerte.

- _¡¡KAGOME!!_

Ese gritó hizo que los dos se separasen del abrazo y se giraran a ver a un medio demonio que los estaba observando cabreado desde hace un buen rato.

- _Ya puedes darte por muerto Kouga_- acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él.

Kagome estaba desorientada, de pronto se encontró a esos dos peleando. Como siempre se empezaron a dar patadas y puñetazos.

- _¡BASTA YA¡QUEREIS PARAR DE UNA VEZ!_

Los dos se quedaron parados por la interrupción y se quedaron mirándola. El primero que habló fue Inuyasha. Que, dejando la pelea a parte se dirigió hacía ella.

- _¿Cómo le dejas que te abrace¡Tú eres mía Kagome!_- gritó Inuyasha-._ Además… ¿qué tengo que entender, que tramáis tu y ese pulgoso?_

- _Kagome_- contestó Kouga ignorando las preguntas de Inuyasha-._ Yo te dejó a solas con ese chucho para que hables_- Kouga se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara Inuyasha.

Cuando se marchó, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Hasta que Kagome lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo caminar hasta el árbol del tiempo. Allí se sentó y espero a que este se sentara a su lado. Después se dispuso a hablar.

- _Inuyasha…_

Hay estaba, el medio demonio girado en su pose usual cuando se enfadaba, con las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y los pies cruzados.

-_ Inuyasha…_- volvió a decir Kagome.

-_ Tsk… ¿Qué quieres mujer?_- se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos-._ Dime¿qué estabas hablando con ese lobo y a que ha venido ese beso?_- esto último lo dijo muy enfadado.

-_ Inuyasha… ¿te acuerdas que hace un año vencimos a Naraku?_- preguntó ella ignorando las preguntas de él.

- _¿A qué viene eso? Ya sabes que me acuerdo perfectamente, aquí fue…_

-_ Aquí fue donde reviví_- contestó ella antes de que él terminara de hablar-._ Aquí fue donde nos dijimos que nos queríamos_- prosiguió-._ Aquí fue donde me convertí en hanyou por ti._

Inuyasha se dispuso a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que ella le dio.

Allí estaban los dos, abrazados bajo la copa de aquel árbol, el árbol que los hizo conocerse, donde por primera vez vio a Kagome, su querida Kagome.

Después de revivir Kagome, pudieron comprobar como una noche de luna nueva, mientras que el perdía sus poderes de medio demonio, ella los adquiría. La vieja Kaede dijo que era debido al deseo que Inuyasha había pedido, había pedido poder estar con ella y para eso debía convertirse en un medio demonio.

Sólo podía agradecer a Kami el regalo que le habían echo, poder estar al lado de esa mujer, la mujer que le daba la vida.

Estaba angustiado, al verla abrazada a Kouga se temió lo peor, temió que la podía perder. Pensaba que el lobo había venido a reclamarla como su hembra. Deseaba poder preguntarle por lo sucedido, pero con ese abrazo no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solo quería permanecer siempre así con ella, siempre juntos.

-_ Inuyasha…_- dijo Kagome aún en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-_ mmmmm…_- contestó él.

Poco a poco, ella fue desprendiéndose de los brazos del medio demonio, mirándolo fijamente.

- _Tengo algo importante que decirte_- dijo ella muy seriamente.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, aunque por dentro estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Le iba a decir que lo abandonaba¿Qué lo dejaba por el lobo? No, nunca se lo permitiría, no dejaría que nadie le quitara a Kagome.

- _Es sobre Kouga…yo…bueno…él_- dijo dudosa al ver la expresión seria de Inuyasha.

- _Tsk¿quieres hablar de una vez?_- dijo él ya arto de las dudas de ella.

-_ Esta bien, sólo quiero decirte que… bueno… Kouga se va a casar_- dijo de repente.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, le estaba diciendo que Kouga se casaba¿qué se casaba con ella? Hacía poco que la había visto muy acaramelada con el lobo y eso le puso de mal humor. La miró con ira. ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso¿Cómo lo podía dejar por aquel lobo?

- _Inuyasha… ¿me escuchas?_- preguntó Kagome, viendo que este la ignoraba.

- _Inuyasha…_- viendo que el hanyou ponía esa cara de malos amigos, dedujo que pensaba que era ella la que se iba a casar con Kouga-._ Inuyasha…uf… ¿cómo puedes pensar que me caso yo con él? Hay Inuyasha, la que se va a casar con Kouga es Ayame. Es por eso que nos viste abrazados, porque le estaba felicitando._

¿Con Ayame? Entonces todo había sido un mal entendido. Estaba muy feliz, por fin ese maldito lobo iba a dejar en paz a Kagome.

- _Hay otra cosa Inuyasha…_- dijo mirándolo aún más seria-._ Es sobre nosotros…_

-_ ¿Qué pasa Kagome¿Te encuentras mal? El otro día te desmayaste y todas las mañanas te encuentras mal. ¿Qué te dijo la vieja?_

-_ Inuyasha, no me pasa nada, es una cosa normal._

-_ Sí claro, como que es normal que siempre te encuentres mal por las mañanas y que te vayas desmayando por ahí._- contestó él.

-_ Bueno, es una cosa normal, después de todo son los típicos síntomas…_

- _¿Qué síntomas Kagome¡¡DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE TE PASA!! Estas enferma¿verdad? Fue por la comida esa rara que traes de tu tiempo…ya te dije que no la comieras, que olía muy raro…_

-_¡¡CALLATE!!_- gritó Kagome, ya harta de tanta palabrería-._ ¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!_

Aquello último lo pillo por sorpresa, pero pronto salió del shock para coger a Kagome y dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Era el hanyou más feliz del mundo, por fin podía tener una familia, y esa familia se la iba a dar esa maravillosa mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay estaba, ya había pasado un año y medio después de que Kagome le dijera la noticia de que prono iba a ser padre. Estaba feliz, hay tumbado con esa bella mujer en la cama, en su casa.

Desde que mataron a Naraku se pusieron a vivir en una cabaña construida por el propio Inuyasha. Kagome había decidido quedarse a vivir con él allí y también tener los cachorros en aquel tiempo, puesto que en el mundo de donde venía ella no estaba acostumbrado a seres sobrenaturales.

De vez en cuando iban a casa de la madre de Kagome, para que la madre de esta pudiera ver a sus nietos. Resulto ser que no esperaban ni uno ni dos, sino tres pequeños regalos del cielo. Era inmensamente feliz, no podía pedir nada más, solo esperaba que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

Miroku y Sango esperaban su primer hijo, de los 20 que le había prometido la exterminadora al monje, así que tenían aún trabajo para completar la promesa.

Shippo aún seguía siendo el mismo niño malcriado, pero que resultaba muy útil para entretener a los cachorros. El pequeño demonio decidió quedarse a vivir con la abuela Kaede, puesto que decía que no quería ser una carga para Kagome e Inuyasha, que ya tenían suficiente trabajo en llevar a tres pequeños cachorros de hanyou, e Inuyasha esperaba que fueran muchos más, no les vendrían mal llegar a los diez. Bueno eso último ya lo hablaría con su mujer, que ahora se encontraba acurrucada en sus brazos durmiendo placidamente.

Kouga y Ayame se casaron y seguramente que ese lobo apestoso ya tendría sus propios cachorros. Pero que se estuviera bien lejos de su Kagome, no iba a permitir que ningún macho se acercara a ella.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando pudo notar como es mujer que se encontraba acurrucada junto a sus brazos se movía. Pudo notar como lo besaba en el pecho. Ok Kami, sabia muy bien como excitarlo, con un simple beso ya había provocado que el cuerpo de Inuyasha temblara de placer.

- _Inuyasha¿aún no te duermes?_- preguntó Kagome mientras besaba el pecho desnudo del hanyou-._ Estas cansado o puedes dedicarme un poco de tiempo._

-_ Mmmm… eres una bruja_- dicho esto Inuyasha la cogió y la tumbó quedando él sobre ella-._ Ahora que los cachorros están dormidos, veras lo que puede hacer este hanyou._

Y dicho esto la besó con pasión. Era inmensamente feliz con aquella mujer. Cada vez que estaba con Kagome era como si fuera como el principio. Sus besos eran dulces y el néctar que desprendía de ellos le volvía loco.

Cada vez que la besaba sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar aquel maldito camisón que cubría el cuerpo de ella. Por supuesto no se podía considerar un hanyou con paciencia y menos con esa prenda que se resistía a salir, así que decidió ir por lo rápido, romperlo con sus garras.

Aquello hizo que ella lo besara con más pasión y como la excitación de Kagome llegara a su olfato. Podía notar como ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. No había vuelta atrás. La tenía allí tendida medio desnuda, puesto que aún la cubría una sola prenda que cubría el sexo de ella.

Mientras que él iba dejando besos por su rostro y su cuello, dejándolo marcado por la succión que hacia en el, ella no se quedaba quieta con sus manos. Con ellas tocaba el amplio torso de él desnudo y cubrían cada parte de carne desnuda que encontraba a su paso.

Él continuaba con sus besos por su cuello hasta bajar hasta aquellos pechos. Pudo besar la separación que había entre ellos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las largas piernas y el vientre plano de su mujer.

Solo escuchaba los suspiros que salían de la boca de Kagome y como las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda y sujetaban el pelo plateado de él para que continuara sus caricias.

Él comenzó a lamer sus pechos, podía notar los dulces que llegaban a ser y se dio cuenta de que nunca podría cansarse de su sabor como de su aroma. Comenzaba a sentirse desconcertado, nunca había sentido tanta pasión por ninguna mujer, como lo hacía con ella. Le había embrujado desde el mismo instante que la vio.

No dudo en ninguna instante, mientras que con su boca aprisionaba su erecto pezón, con una mano acarició el otro pecho, dando leves masajes para estimularlo aún más.

Kagome arqueaba su espalda dando a entender que le encantaba sus caricias, le volvía loca y a él le encantaba tenerla tan sumisa a sus pies. Pero pronto noto como la mano de ella llegó donde su miembro. Lo pilló desprevenido¿cómo había podido cogerle por sorpresa? Desde luego, esta mujer era fantástica.

Podía notar como los dedos de ella lo acariciaba haciendo que este latiera y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se contrajera de placer.

-_ Kagome…_- dijo él en un jadeo llevado por el placer que le estaba dando los dedos de Kagome.

Sin poder contener más su deseo, rasgo la prenda que cubría el sexo ya húmedo y excitado de ella, haciendo que de los labios de ella surgiera un suspiro de excitación.

Separo la mano de Kagome de su miembro y llevo su boca hacía aquel punto caliente de su hembra. Estaba como a él le gustaba, húmedo, jugoso y calido, muy calido. No podía parar de lamer aquel néctar que le brindaba siempre ella, era incomprensible cansarse de ella, era única y fantástica.

Mientras él la saboreaba, podía ver como ella temblaba de placer al recibir las caricias que le proporcionaba su lengua. Veía como jadeaba y gritaba su nombre en susurros para no despertar a los cachorros.

-_ Inuyasha…Inuyasha_- decía Kagome entre jadeos y suspiros de pasión.

-_ Kagome…mmmm… me encanta tu sabor_- dijo él junto al sexo de ella.

Y así fue como entre besos, el fue deslizando sus manos acariciando las caderas de ella, levantandolas y haciendo que se acercaran más a su boca. Mientras, dos dedos de él se introducía en la cavidad de ella, haciendo que ella se excitara aún más. Sus dedos entraban y salían, y su boca y lengua besaba y lamía su punto de excitación, haciendo que ella llegará al éxtasis.

Viendo que ella había llegado al orgasmo, sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y se los lamió. Le volvía loco poder saborearla. Mirándola fijamente, pudo contemplar como tenía el cuerpo sudoroso y como temblaba aún del placer que había recibido.

Se puso encima de ella e hizo que la punta de su miembro tocara la entrada del sexo de ella.

-_ Kagome… estas tomando algo_- dijo él refiriéndose a las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Él deseaba tener más cachorros, pero debía quedar de acuerdo con su mujer y aún tenían a esos 3 hanyous por criar, quizás más adelante irían a por más.

-_ Sí, Inuyasha, no te preocupes_- contestó ella aún jadeante. Kagome cogió con sus manos el trasero de él, haciendo que se introdujera en ella.

Fue fantástico, podía notar como el interior de Kagome lo acogía, sentía como estaba húmedo y calido. Siempre era así, siempre era maravilloso entrar en ella y más aún poder sentir aquella sensación de plenitud con esa mujer.

Era maravilloso, entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido. Notaba como ella lo seguía en sus embestidas, notaba como cada vez estaba más mojada y como sus paredes lo estrechaban cada vez más.

-_ Aggg…Kagome_- gritaba él en gruñidos casi inaudibles.

-_ Inuyasha…mmmm… mi hanyou_- susurraba ella en sus orejas.

Continuaba embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, no podía parar, deseaba poseer a esa mujer de todas las formas, tanto física como espiritualmente. No le bastaba con tenerla así, necesitaba más, necesitaba pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer tan estupenda.

La besaba con voracidad, quería probar el sabor de su boca, necesitaba poseerla, necesitaba tener su lengua contra la suya, como en una lucha.

Podía sentir como estaba llegando a su límite, como se acumulaba toda su pasión en su miembro, pero antes de eso necesitaba que ella llegará antes a su placer. Y así, cogió con sus manos el trasero de ella y la elevo un poco para estar más unidos. Pudo notar como algo calido cubría su miembro y como un grito se escapo de la boca de Kagome, el cual fue apagado por un voraz beso.

Empujo uno, dos y tres veces aún más fuerte hasta que noto como su esencia se liberaba en ella, como su alma se iba y se quedaba en el cuerpo de Kagome, haciéndolos un solo ser.

Su cuerpo cayó encima del de ella, ocasionando que el pecho de ella quedara aprisionado con el torso de él, haciendo que los pezones aún erectos de ella se frotaran contra él. Se reincorporó un poco, para no dejar todo el peso encima de ella, pero aún sin salir del interior del cuerpo caliente de Kagome..

Se giró con ella, quedando él abajo y ella encima suyo. No quería aún separarse de ella, necesitaba estar dentro, quería sentir la calidez del sexo de ella junto al suyo.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Kagome se reincorporo sin dejar esa unión y le dio un beso apasionado y dulce.

-_ Te amo_- dijo Inuyasha después de recibir aquel beso.

-_ Yo también te amo_- contestó Kagome.

Ella noto como el hanyou la sujetaba de las caderas y también noto como algo dentro de ella volvía a moverse.

-_ ¡Oh, Kami!_- jadeo ella.

-_ mmmm… Kagome… quiero más_- dijo Inuyasha devorándola con un beso.

-_ Estas seguro que puedes aguantar_- respondió ella entre besos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-_ mmmm… que poco me conoces_- ronroneo él y empujo sus caderas contra las de ella.

-_ Así…sí perrito…enseñame cuanto puedes aguantar_- le retó ella.

-_ Ya veras…mañana no vas a poder ni levantarte_- dijo él mientras la volvía a empujar.

-_ Creo que mañana no nos podremos levantar los dos_-contestó ella mientras se contoneaba contra él.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya había amanecido, todo era tranquilidad, estaba abrazado con esa mujer en la cama.

Los cachorros estaban dormidos, su mujer dormida junto a él desnuda y él acariciándola y abrazándola.

No sabía como todo había acabado así. Él se esperaba una vida solitaria, sin nadie, o una muerte, pero nunca se imagino poder estar contemplando cada mañana a esta mujer junto así. Y tampoco se había imaginado que podría a llegar a formar una familia.

Así, mientras abrazaba a su mujer, se acurruco junto a ella, la abrazo. Entonces vio como ella abría los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-_ Buenos días, preciosa_- contesto él.

-_ Buenos días perrito_- sonrió ella dándole un beso.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, le sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

-_ Gracias_- respondió Inuyasha.

-_ ¿Por qué?_- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-_ Por darme esta vida._

Justo en ese momento se escucho los sollozos de sus cachorros. Se incorporó y se puso a mirarla. Era maravilloso, estaba en el cielo. Estaba con una mujer preciosa y unos cachorros fuertes y sanos. No podía esperar nada más de la vida, solo pedía tiempo para poder pasarlo junto a su mujer y a sus hijos, que eran lo más importante de su vida.

**FIN

* * *

**

Genial, a mi me encanto escribir este final, aunque es mi primer lemon de mi cosecha, así que no sean muy duros por favor, nos vemos pronto, chao


End file.
